


Happiness

by UEvangeline



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: AU Revenge Camp, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UEvangeline/pseuds/UEvangeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily gives up on her revenge to have a real shot at happiness. With Nolan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boundbyspells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boundbyspells/gifts).



> When I was first assigned this story, I was boiling with ideas, but somehow they just went away, leaving with little to work with. I apologize for that, and hope you can still like it nonetheless. Happy Yule!

Nolan was peacefully working on his latest firewall cracker device when Emily stormed into his cabinet, slamming the door as she walked in.

“Hey, hey, easy there, Ems.”

“I hate him, Nolan.”

“I believe we are talking about Aiden?”

“Of course we are talking about Aiden!”

“You two fought again? You know, this is getting old, everyone in the Camp already expects to hear about your fights every three days.”

“No, we broke up.”

Nolan raised an eyebrow. Yes, they did fight every three days, but no one ever expected them to break up. Everyone in the Japanese Revenge Camp expected Emily Thorne and Aiden Mathis to fulfil their goals and fly away towards the sunset, since they were the best students ever to set foot on the school, and had started making out on the second week of training. The director wasn’t too pleased, but since it apparently didn’t get in the way of their goals, he let the relationship live on.

“I know you are not one to overreact, Ems, but… Are you sure you really did break up?”

Emily shot him a bored look.

“I broke up with him, stupid. I couldn’t take it any longer, you know. I’m starting to second guess myself, and him also. I’m not really sure this is the path I’m supposed to take, and he… He won’t help me figure it out. I know we aren’t supposed to help each other, but he was the one who decided he wanted to be my boyfriend…”

She continued talking and Nolan smirked. He liked the fact she hadn’t completely succumbed to her dark side yet. Having met her father, and more than that, idolized the man all his childhood, all he wanted was to Amanda to be happy. Revenge suited Emily, but not Amanda. Amanda wanted to live a half decent life with the people she actually cared about. Emily was the one to only thing of taking down the Graysons.

And that was precisely why Nolan had followed her all the way down to Japan. He still had hope. He was sure he could persuade her to drop the revenge plans and go be happy. She was seventeen, after all.

She continued to talk, and he was already too far gone to understand a word of what she was saying, but when her eyes started to water Nolan truly saw something was really wrong with Emily. He made her sit on the couch across his computer table and sat right beside her, his arm immediately going around her shoulders as she buried her face on his chest to keep crying – too ashamed of him seeing her like that. Nolan just waited, though. He hugged her and waited for the tears to stop coming.

“I want out.”

“What?” he whispered directly on her ear, sending all kinds of strange shivers down her spine.

“I want out, Nolan. I thought I could be strong enough to face it all, but I’m just too tired. I hate the fact my father, my sweet and lovingly father, died with the whole world considering him a murderer, but if I stay in this any longer… I’ll lose myself forever. And after everything I’ve been through, with foster houses and all that shit, I… I just want to be happy.”

“And your father wanted nothing else for you, Ems. All he wanted was for you to live in the best way you can. He knew it would be hard, considering you would carry his name, but hey, you even took care of this. We can start over somewhere else. There are plenty of places we can do this. South America, for example. Brazil is known for its hospitality, we would feel like we belong in no time.”

Emily wiped her tears away and stared at him.

“Are you saying you are coming with me?”

He smirked at her.

“Of course, Ems. Why would you think I wouldn’t?”

“Aiden won’t. He told me as much. But he thinks his sister is still alive, so I guess I have to give him that, he really have to try, if she is still alive.”

“I’m not Aiden, Ems. I actually do love you, and you know that. Always have and always will.”

Of course she had always known it, but she had always assumed Nolan loved her as a sister, as she loved him as a brother. She loved him like a brother, right? The kind of love she felt for him was the kind that lasted forever – of this she was quite sure – and she knew that whatever happened between them, they would always be together, no matter how, no matter what.

“I love you too, Nolan.”

He smiled tenderly to her. He had been looking out for her all that time, but he knew quite well she didn’t have a clue of how he truly felt. He would always be there for her, that was a given, even if she dated a thousand boys before looking at him. He just couldn’t blame her, could he? He also had dated some boys, letting go just for a few moments of the excessively big feeling he kept for her. Whether she accomplished her revenge, or decided to be a housewife in a suburb somewhere, he would stick by her – as a friend, a brother, a lover, whatever she needed him to be.

That was how deep his emotions ran.

“So, how much do two tickets to Brazil cost?” she asked tentatively, putting all her insecureness behind her.

“A lot. But nothing NolCorp can’t deal with.”

“You think your business will thrive down there?”

“Much better than here, pumpkin. These Japanese people are awful dealing with technology. They think no one with a hair the colour of the sun can be better at it than themselves. I’m pretty sure the Brazilians will like me much more.”

“So, I guess I have to learn Portuguese now.”

“ _Com certeza, querida_.” he said in Portuguese, with almost no English accent and a devastating smirk.

“What?”

“I said: sure thing, darling.”

Emily smiled beautifully, taking him totally aback. So much time had passed since he last took a glimpse of that gorgeous smile…

And, then, she hugged him properly, holding him tightly.

“Thank you, Nolan. When do we leave?”

“Right now. Pack your bags.”

“Okay… So, I guess I have to tell you now.”

Nolan raised an eyebrow. He knew there was something more going on with Emily. She was never _that_ emotional. Some crisis here and there, sure, but to laugh, cry and smile all in the space of a few minutes was no normal feature.

“I might be pregnant.”

Nolan froze in place, his mind going immediately blank.

“And you are running away from the father because…”

“I’m not.”

“Ems, are you living in a parallel dimension or something? We were just planning to leave this place _and_ Aiden behind.”

“I never said it was Aiden’s.” she got a little bit closer to him. “I never got that far with him, Nolan. There was only one time it happened, actually, and it definitely wasn’t with Aiden.”

It took Nolan a whole minute to think of something to answer to that. He thought she didn’t remember anything. In fact, she had acted all the time as if she didn’t remember anything – which was perfectly fine, since they really had drank a lot that night. Nolan remembered perfectly, but that was because he had one hell of a photographic memory.  

“I thought you didn’t remember.”

“And I thought you wouldn’t want me to remember, Nolan. I know we drank a lot that night. I was upset with the assessment Takeda had given me, Aiden was out in a mission and you were very angry about your failure in whatever it is that you do for the camp board. I really thought you would have considered it to be a mistake. It definitely wasn’t our wisest choice, but-”

He interrupted her with a heated kiss, one that demanded her to give it all to him, all her feelings, all her life. Memories of that night flooding their minds. Equally heated kisses, hugs, touches. They had been able to taste the alcohol in their breaths – hers vodka, his scotch. He remembered she wasn’t wearing any underwear that night, which was strange, but he didn’t even argue, he was way too drunk to care. Drunk on her presence, her perfume, her touches.

So drunk, apparently, that he forgot to put on a damn condom.

“It wasn’t in my plans to have a baby in such an early time of life but…”

“I’m not sure yet.”

“Okay. All the more reason for us to get the hell out of this god forsaken place.”

She took his hand in hers, feeling uneasiness take over. She wasn’t sure, but it didn’t have any other explanation. How messed up her emotions were… She had cried! In front of people. She no longer wanted to fulfil her revenge, she just wanted to raise her baby somewhere safe, somewhere nothing bad would ever happen to them, somewhere where she would see her child grow, attend school, marry, have children of its own. All her father was not able to do with her.

“Are you sure you are okay with it?” She asked him, just to be sure.

He smiled.

“I’ve told you a thousand times. I really love you, Ems. And we’ll be together no matter what. Just pack your bags, I’ll buy the tickets online.”

Emily got up and nodded, for once feeling relieved, as if a big weight had been removed of her shoulders. Everything was going to be okay.

_I’m going to be okay now, dad._

She would never be able to forgive any of those monsters, but they just were not worthy of her time. Any second she spent thinking about the Graysons was another small victory for them. No, it was time to end that madness. She was going to be happy, and she was going to succeed being happy.

And gladly, she had Nolan to help her.    


  



End file.
